Chance to Cry
by Milda Malione
Summary: Di balik semua hal yang membuatnya spesial dan berbeda dari gadis seusianya, Mindy Macready tetaplah seorang anak perempuan berusia sebelas tahun yang masih merindukan ciuman selamat malam dari ayahnya. [Arsip (sangat) lama yang di-publish untuk Event Festival Fandom Barat II]


**Disclaimer:**

 _Kick-Ass is a part of Marvel Comic. This story is a part of my imagination. No profit gained._

.

 **Chance to Cry**

" _Aku bukan gadis yang cengeng. Tapi malam itu, aku menangis." –Mindy Macready_

.

…

Aku tak pernah menangis. Entahlah, aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mengeluarkan air dari kedua mataku. Ayah mungkin adalah seseorang yang hebat dengan segala peralatan _superhero_ -nya, kemampuannya membuat sketsa komik dan menjadi orang tua tunggal bagiku, tapi ia jelas tak pernah mengajariku untuk menjadi seorang anak cengeng. Putri dari Big Daddy tak boleh bersikap layaknya anak perempuan berusia sebelas tahun lainnya yang menghabiskan waktu dengan mendandani boneka Barbie, menonton film fantasi tentang puteri raja dan semacamnya atau melewatkan akhir pekan dengan menginap dan saling bertukar cerita tentang apapun dengan teman-teman segeng. Aku tak seperti mereka. Hit-Girl tak pernah menyentuh Barbie, menonton film-film fantasi atau menginap di rumah seorang teman—karena sungguh, aku bahkan tak masuk sekolah umum dan temanku satu-satunya adalah Ayah, teman yang paling setia sedunia. Sebaliknya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan suara desingan peluru dan tanganku akan lebih cekatan memainkan pisau lipat pemberian Ayah dibandingkan menyisir rambut pirang sebuah boneka replika manusia.

Aku tahu hidupku berbeda.

Yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang Ayah lakukan pada hidupku. Pernahkah kau mendengar bunga-bunga musim semi mengeluh karena telah diciptakan Tuhan sebagai makhluk yang indah? _Well_ , seperti itulah aku, tak akan pernah mengeluh jika Ayah yang memilihkan hidup ini untukku.

Sayangnya, manusia hebat yang telah membuatku menjadi anak perempuan pemberani itu kini sudah tertidur pulas di sana. Jauh dari rumah, di tempat yang bahkan aku tak tahu di mana. Aku tak bisa menempatkan kamera pengawas di tempat itu hanya untuk melihat apakah Ayah baik-baik saja atau apakah ada orang yang memberikannya _hot chocolate_ dengan ekstra _marshmallow_.

Ayah sudah pergi. Meninggal. Tak ada lagi untukku.

Haruskah aku menyesal dengan kejadian itu? Membenci Kick-Ass, si _superhero_ gadungan yang membocorkan rahasia kami? Membunuh setiap orang dan antek-antek Frank D'Amico untuk membalas dendam (meski sebenarnya sudah kulakukan)? Lalu menangis-berteriak-meratap karena kematian Ayah?

Jawabannya tidak.

Ayah tak akan menyukai itu, dan aku juga tak mau melakukannya. Aku Hit-Girl, kan? Dan Hit-Girl tak pernah menangis.

Tapi malam ini, malam pertama ketika aku tak mendapatkan kecupan selamat malam dari Ayah dan harus menaikkan selimutku sendiri sebelum tidur, aku merasakan hal aneh. Mataku tiba-tiba terasa perih dan panas. Bukan, ini bukan dampak dari serangan si pengecut Frankie. Rasa ingin menangis itu tiba-tiba menyergap ketika aku ingat bagaimana Ayah masih memanduku untuk mengalahkan para penjahat itu di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan orang sehebat Ayah.

 _Tik._

Setetes air itu jatuh begitu saja, mengalir lalu hilang setelah melewati pipiku.

Inilah saatnya. Jika aku ditakdirkan untuk bisa menangis sekali seumur hidupku, aku akan gunakan kesempatan itu saat ini.

Aneh memang. Ini bukan kali pertama aku kehilangan orang tua. Ibuku meninggal jauh sebelum aku menemui takdirku sebagai Hit-Girl. Aku tidak ingat apakah aku menangis atau tidak saat itu. Jika memang aku menangis, itu disebabkan oleh naluri bayiku yang muncul dan bukan karena kesedihan atas kematian Ibu.

 _Tik. Tik._

Air itu menetes lagi. Kali ini lebih dari satu.

Harus kuhentikan.

Aku menyingkapkan selimut, lalu menuruni tempat tidur. Teramat berharap akan mendengar suara Ayah yang khas, "Mindy, waktunya tidur. Jika Ayah masih melihatmu di luar selimutmu, latihan ganda besok pagi akan jadi hukumanmu." Aku tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar. Bahkan hukuman yang Ayah tawarkan masih membuatku senang. Sayangnya, suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Suara itu hanya ada dalam pikiranku dan terngiang di telinga.

Ayah, apakah kau berkata seperti itu di tempatmu sekarang?

 _Tik. Tik._

Oh, tidak! Kenapa sekarang air mata itu keluar begitu mudah?

Aku tak bisa tidur malam ini. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi pada Ayah. Lagi pula, aku tak bisa tidur tanpa kecupan selamat malam dari Ayah, jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar menuju tempat yang lebih nyaman, _Safe House B_.

Senjata di tempat itu berkurang jumlahnya, namun aku tak ingin peduli dengan senjata atau amunisi yang sudah tak lagi berada di tempatnya, atau _bazooka_ kami yang sudah diambil oleh anak buah sialan Frank D'Amico. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatianku begitu memasuki ruangan itu adalah dua gelas _hot chocolate_ penuhdengan taburan _marshmallow._ Tidak, ini bahkan tidak bisa lagi disebut cokelat panas. Aku membuatnya sebelum Ayah mendapatkan kabar dari si _superhero_ yang menamakan dirinya Kick-Ass itu.

Aku membuatnya sebagai minuman pengantar tidur, minuman terakhir yang akan melewati kerongkongan Ayah sebelum memejamkan mata malam ini. Tapi ternyata Ayah pergi sebelum sempat menyentuh gelasnya. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan senyumnya ketika menyeruput cokelat panas dalam gelas, ketika kami berbincang tentang senjata-senjata hebat impian kami atau peralatan tempur canggih yang kubaca dari buku-buku _science-fiction_ seolah hal-hal itu adalah topik ringan nan santai. Lalu setelah itu, Ayah akan mengantarku tidur, mengucapkan bahwa ia beruntung memilikiku, menaikkan selimutku, dan mengecup dahiku penuh rasa sayang hingga aku memejamkan mata, memandang wajah Ayah untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu—lalu terbangun dan memandang wajah yang sama keesokan harinya.

Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi karena tak ada lagi Ayah di hari esok. Aku… sendirian.

 _Tik. Tik. Tik._

Dan bayangan itu kembali hadir. Kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan harapan yang aku bayangkan.

Masih jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana wajah terakhir Ayah sebelum ia beristirahat untuk selamanya. Wajah itu dipenuhi luka bakar, dan aku yakin jika luka bakar di tubuh ayah pastilah lebih besar. Ayahku seorang superhero yang kuat, tidak seperti aku yang masih merasa sakit saat menahan tembakan meskipun sudah memakai rompi anti peluru. Tapi apakah Ayah cukup kuat untuk menahan kesakitan ketika api merambat naik hingga ke ubun-ubunnya? Apakah terbakar rasanya sakit, Ayah? Maafkan aku yang terlambat menahan api itu. Maafkan aku yang masih membutuhkan arahanmu ketika kau seharusnya menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Apa Ayah bisa memaafkanku?

 _Tik. Tik. Tik._

Membayangkan kemungkinan buruk jika aku mengecewakan Ayah membuat air itu keluar semakin deras. Meja di depanku basah dengan titik-titik air mata. Aku segera mengelapnya, merasa malu ketika aku harus melihat air mataku sendiri. Tapi nyatanya, hal itu sia-sia. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air yang kini berdesakan ingin keluar. Dengan erat, aku menggenggam salah satu gelas berisi cokelat panas, gelas yang berisi _marshmallow_ lebih banyak, gelas yang diperuntukkan untuk Ayah.

Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk menangis sekali saja dalam seumur hidup, aku akan melakukannya malam ini.

Terisak, aku menggigit bibir, mencoba mengulang kembali percakapan terakhir kami.

.

" _Kau Ayah terbaik di dunia."_

" _Tidak. Aku hanya… sangat menyayangimu."_

" _Aku juga menyayangimu, Ayah. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."_

.

.

FIN!

.

Author's note:

Fanfiksi ini diikutkan dalam event Festival Fandom Barat II bertemakan _Shoot Your Canon._ Di sini saya ambil kematian Damon Macready (Big Daddy) sebagai unsur canon-nya. Ngerasa kasihan aja sama Hit-Girl yang ditinggal Ayahnya (padahal dia strong, kok! Hehe)

Ini adalah entri Kick-Ass pertama berbahasa Indonesia di FFn. Sebenarnya saya udah lama mau nulis ini. Draft pertamanya tertanggal 27 Januari 2014, tapi baru saya publish lebih dari dua tahun kemudian. Jadinya juga ga jelas gini ya, maafkan!

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat kamu yang sudah mampir. Sila meninggalkan jejak! ^^

Salam, —MM


End file.
